


Drunk Yogscast One-shots

by Ceylar



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Clone Sex, Drinking, Funny, Gay Sex, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Not Serious, Other, References to Drugs, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Tentacle Sex, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceylar/pseuds/Ceylar
Summary: This is not at all a serious piece of work, I was very, very, very drunk when my friends persuaded me to write it.In the first half, nothing has been edited at all; that's exactly what I wrote when I was drunk. In the second half, I edited it so that the spelling mistakes are gone and so that it's sort of readable. Although personally, I think the horrific spelling is what makes this so funny.ENJOY!





	1. Lewis and Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Duncan makes a quick appearance in this one too, something I don't remember writing at all...

lewis and simeon were sitting in front of thd television both thinling lustfully over eachotyhewr when suddenly tyhr lights turnewd off. RTney bothe looked at heacother and thoughrt “og my, how sext the other looks rright bow” so withoug another wqord they turnes and went upstIES AND had the sexy secy times. l;ewis was like a great dame and he sat himself on top of simon whow was like a chiuaua and both ypowl3ed at the moon like horny ho0rny wolfers, because lets face it they were both fuirries with lueiwses tenticles which were like glowing blue glowing drildoes. The both of them were so happy while they came their cum splurted everywhere and coveres the entire room, simobs beuatiful white sticky cim with lewistes bright bluing glow come to the beautiful sexy sexy times it was a beautiful thing and it was all glorious. they then went to bed and had more of the sexy sexy times with all the tenticle dickes and the scuentist duncans whi was a very good ass taker. It was a very goo time.

* * *

Lewis and Simon were sitting in front of the television both thinking lustfully over each other when suddenly the lights turned off. They both looked at each other and thought “oh my, how sexy the other looks right now” so without another word they turned and went upstairs and had the sexy sexy times. Lewis was like a Great Dane and he sat himself on top of Simon who was like a Chihuahua and both yowled at the moon like horny horny wolfers, because lets face it they were both furries with Lewis’s tentacles which were like glowing blue dildos. The both of them were so happy while they came their cum splurted everywhere and covered the entire room, Simon’s beautiful white sticky cum with Lewis’s bright blue glowing cum to the beautiful sexy sexy times it was a beautiful thing and it was all glorious. Then they went to bed and had more of the sexy sexy times with all the tentacle dicks and the scientist Duncan who was a very good ass taker. It was a very good time.


	2. Rythian and Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decipher what I meant while drunk is sometimes an interesting challenge

rythian was a tasyt tasty boi who had some beaut9fyk enderpearls in his dickle area they were like beautoful dickels and pearls. then blackrock blew up and all that was left was the tunnle areas. and he was wansdering the tunnels under blackrock and be humped into the lewos and suddenly the pair werte suddently 10/10 lustful and fell upon eachother, wrapping eaother in tentacle neclased and enderpuer necklased and it was sickty sweeet cun of glowing blue and glowint purple cause lets face it both are firrie aliend holy shit they are fuckers but their sexy secu times very the best and they had a blorious time and rythina  forgot about the seath of his bae the beaut zoey child but it was ok cayse lewis the great dane embraced him in his tentacular embrace and tey had such sexy times in the tunnles under blackrock.

* * *

Rythian was a tasty tasty boi who had some beautiful enderpearls in his dick area they were like beautiful dicks and pearls. Then Blackrock blew up and all that was left was the tunnel areas. And he was wandering the tunnels under Blackrock and he bumped into the Lewis and suddenly the pair were suddenly 10/10 lustful and fell upon each other, wrapping each other in tentacle necklaces and enderpearl necklaces and it was sticky sweet cum of glowing blue and glowing purple ‘cause let’s face it both are furry aliens holy shit they are fuckers but their sexy sexy times very the best and they had a glorious time and Rythian forgot about the death of his bae the beautiful Zoey child but it was ok because Lewis the Great Dane embraced him in his tentacular embrace and they had such sexy times in the tunnels under Blackrock.


	3. Lewis and some werewolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR MY ONGOING FIC - who knew I'd write terrible sex scenes that included huge spoilers for something else I'm writing...
> 
> I feel that some context is required for this one; the wolf mentioned is actually a werewolf and the situation behind Lewis's arm missing is something that happens in my ongoing fic, and I'm pretty sure that's all the context you'll need for this one
> 
> Just a note, this is NOT a cannon event in that world!

the lewips was feeling bery sad cuase he had just had an arm wripped off by a furry and so he was doing the cry8ing in his office and when aomeine heard hum they climed in and were like “o lew u is so sexy rught now u alien boi” and they came togerther and shived lewioses duickle tenticles in the wolfers ass and them the wolder reciprosted the amazing dcikle tentacular natue and the massive dicke of the wolfer was placed inside the xeoh and he wa very uch aroused with akl the beauty cunning cim and toghether they redoecorated the lews offi e in a beautiful while and glowing lbu cause the alien has blue glow tentacular [‘cummies and oh boi sexy sexy times and then the rest of the bacp jined in and there was so much come some drowend but it was ok because they all had so much fun and simon was in the cornrer filming it all and he uploaded the beautiful times to porn.hub.

* * *

The Lewis was feeling very sad ‘cause he had just had an arm ripped off by a furry and so he was doing the crying in his office and when someone heard him they climbed in and were like “O Lew you is so sexy right now you alien boi” and they came together and shoved Lewis’s dick tentacles in the wolf’s ass and then the wolf reciprocated the amazing dick tentacular nature and the massive dick of the wolf was placed inside the Xeph and he was very much aroused with all the beauty cumming cum and together they redecorated the Lew’s office in a beautiful white and glowing blue ‘cause the alien has blue glowing tentacular cummies and oh boi sexy sexy time and then the rest of the pack joined in and there was so much cum some drowned but it was ok because they all had so much fun and Simon was in the corner filming it all and he uploaded the beautiful times to porn.hub.


	4. Ross, Trott and Smiffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little mention of drug usage in this - whether it's consensual or not who knows...

trotty tortty boi was a good walrus who alwya cleaned his foresjin and his friendickes ross and smiffy were very proud of him, abdt they fucked eachother every day with all the beautiful sexy times, but they always left the tortty walrus out. but one day they decided “lets stick some ewwalrus dickle in ius and join trotty in the the sexy sexy times” and so they drugged the walrus to make im more compliable and fuckedhim long and hard all night and all day with the jizzle cummings going everyehwee and the walls wehich had previously been painted pink were not very very white with all the jizsle but all had the best time of the thier live and fucked each other so hard that ross and smiffy got split asses and the trtty had a very swolen dickle but all was good and they loved eachother more for it.

* * *

Trotty Trotty boi was a good walrus who always cleaned his foreskin and his friends Ross and Smiffy were very proud of him, and they fucked each other every day with all the beautiful sexy times, but they always left the Trotty walrus out. But one day they decided “let’s stick some walrus dick in us and join Trotty in the sexy sexy times” and so they drugged the walrus to make him more compliant and fucked him long and hard all night and all day with the jizz cummings going everywhere and the walls which had previously been painted pink were now very very white with all the jizz but all had the best time of their lives and fucked each other so hard that Ross and Smiffy got split asses and the Trotty had a very swollen dick but all was good and they loved each other more for it.


	5. Necrophillia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title warns you...

one a opn a time, there was a war and eveyone died except the magic police who werfe the last to arrive. and sjin and lalana were feeliong the hornies from the missing of the battle and them seeing all the deaf boiede aroudn them all gerting hard post death. so the pain turend to eachother, jissex over each other and them turned to their faorieutei foe and fckec them har hard in the assle. lalna ent to his fpowvouire tedner pearl magely and stung theose ender prealr around his necka alsmot like the mage was choking him like he used to and this cause him to exlplose beautiful cummles everywhere. sjin went to his past tlover the sipsles who had fucked him many times over while fucjimg him in the poooll at sipsco and he took his ex dead lover and pounded him so hard in the ass the dead body broke in toow and this make the sjin fuck himself becuse love and he had wanted to do this his entore liefe. and when the two had some fucking their baes they turned to eachother and looked in eachothers eies both covered in the cummles and though “mmmmmmmmmmmmm sexy” and fucked nbothe hard in the ass with the dickled and their fuckiong was dso hard they died on the spot surrounded bu their friends?

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a war and everyone died except the magic police who were the last to arrive. And Sjin and Lalna were feeling the horny (feelings) from the missing of the battle and them seeing all the dead bodies around them all getting hard post death. So the pair turned to each other, jizzed all over each other and then turned to their favourite foe and fucked them hard hard in the ass. Lalna went to his favourite enderpearl mage and strung those ender pearls around his neck almost like the mage was choking him like he used to and this caused him to explode beautiful cum everywhere. Sjin went to his past lover the Sips who had fucked him many times over while fucking him in the pool at Sipsco and he took his ex dead lover and pounded him so hard in the ass the dead body broke in two and this made the Sjin fuck himself because love and he had wanted to do this his entire life. And when the two had some fucking their babes they turned to each other and looked in each others eyes both covered in cum and thought “mmmmmmmmmmmmm sexy” and fucked both hard in the ass with their dicks and their fucking was so hard they died on the spot surrounded by their friends?


	6. Lewis, Lal and Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! My friend did a bad thing and persuaded me to write more drunk sin!!! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk me got confused between Lal and Lewis while writing, and now sober me can't decipher which one was which...

Lal and five were having a real grat time win the fucking iodf like when they bimped into lal and he was like “oh lgell no, not without me” so they joined him a dne let him join in and fucked waeach other greatly and lal and gfivie wire real kinky bastards, but they eal enjoyed Lew Lew’s teeny drunk dickle so it was a great time and they ahd the great cummies by all, slpluuriting the gays everywhere while Ive documented italll on the best tsinte in the world which is the thumnles dot com. Binch

* * *

 Lal(?) and Five were having a real great time with the fucking (I have literally no idea what _iodf_ is supposed to mean?) like when they bumped into Lal(?) and he was like “oh hell no, not without me” so they joined him and let him join in and fucked each other greatly and Lal and Five were real kinky bastards, but they really enjoyed Lew Lew’s teeny drunk dickle so it was a great time and they had the great cummies by all, splurting the gays everywhere while I’ve documented it all on the best site in the world which is the tumblrs dot com. Binch.


	7. Lal, Lalna and Duncan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clones get together to have a good(?) time

Lal lalna and duncna, all clones of the great lal,were standing around in teh yoglabs without their fuckbuddues he five,sji and kimms, so brored and hella hrney they decdede to dfiuck each other and it we=as abosuletly great. They all knew wachotheres special hornie places and how to do the fuccs to get the best results and when they weres done, they had paunted thealready whites labs of duncs labs a noice bream colour from the ir sey seccy times where they had sprayed the cummls everywhere. It was hella lit and they ws all so fukken stones afteredaerds cause they did the best druggles whute they were be fuckin each toehr.

* * *

 Lal, Lalna and Duncan, all clones of the great Lal, were standing around in the Yoglabs without their fuck buddies the Five, Sjin and Kim, so bored and hella horny they decided to fuck each other and it was absolutely great. They all knew each others special horny places and how to do the fucks to get the best results and when they were done, they had painted the already white labs of Duncan’s labs a noice cream colour from their sexy sexy times where they had sprayed the cummles everywhere. It was hella lit and they was all so fucking stoned afterwards cause they did the best druggles while they were be fucking each other.


	8. Rythian, Lewis and Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is a character my friend created for the Datlof world, and all you need to know about him for this is that he's a werewolf.

Ryth was vivising the castle and thwen he appereared, lewis;s tuny dickle jumed int overfdrive cause he had a real big ol crushg on the ruthsian, but he nmanandged to kepp it hidden, nutil the wolder Lucas apprereed and otices it anf got hell a hornies himself and persuaded the Lew sadn the ryth to fuck him and the three came together in a wonderfully gays time and it was real furry shit but it was fine cause welew Lew was the mayorand all was ok. It was so gay tho but e tstill lovethem.

* * *

Ryth was visiting the castle and when he appeared, Lewis’s tiny dickle jumped into overdrive ‘cause he had a real big ol’ crush on the Rythian, but he managed to keep it hidden, until the wolfer Lucas appeared and noticed it and got hella hornies himself and persuaded the Lew and the Ryth to fuck him and the three came together in a wonderfully gay time and it was real furry shit but it was fine cause Lew Lew was the mayor and it was all ok. It was so gay tho but we still love them.


End file.
